The invention relates to a cleaning brush for glassware designed primarily for daily household usage. It is also useful to caterers, bartenders, and the like who must continuously clean and rinse large numbers of glasses.
Customarily, an upstanding cylindrical scrubbing brush is customarily positioned near the washing and rinsing sink and deep slender glasses are engaged over the cylindrical brush for cleaning their interiors prior to being rinsed in the sink. It is known to attach such brushes to an adjacent drain board surface by means of a suction cup. The ability of conventional suction cups to grip the supporting surface effectively is not always up to the standards required for efficient use of the brush over a long period of time, and the user is compelled to repeatedly reengage the suction cup against the holding surface when the suction or vacuum fails.
Accordingly, it is the objective of this invention to provide an improved glassware cleansing brush of the above-identified type in which a suction cup base is provided having a much greater holding force which will reliably anchor the brush to a supporting surface over a long period of time without loss of suction, thus enabling the bartender or caterer to cleanse a multitude of glasses without interruption to remount the cleansing brush as when the vacuum within the suction cup fails.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the above-mentioned character which is durable, simplified in construction and operation, highly convenient and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.